One of the Sheepskerry Fairies
by Puppy Dog Love
Summary: A baby fairy is born on an island, but is blown back out to sea. When she lands on a certain special island, what will the inhabitants of the island do?
1. Chapter 1

One fine summer night, a baby laughed for the first time. The baby's laugh floated out the window and crashed into a white dandelion. The seeds spun off the dandelion, each one making a slight laughing sound. They floated together for a while and went off to the ocean. Floating over the sea, the laughs were separated. The last one, floating at the back of the seeds, was blown back and separated from the others.

It took a long time for the laugh to get anywhere. For a long time, it was blown about by the ocean winds this way and that. But finally, it was blown to a small island. It landed on a small purple flower on the island, and there, in the flower, the fairy was born.

It was a tiny little thing, a baby fairy with wisps of black hair on its head and pale, pale skin. It shivered, for it was a cold night. It had tiny blue wings on its back, which were vibrating trying to keep the fairy warm. The wings were filled with streaks and spots of color, and they looked like butterfly wings. The fairy had bright green eyes, and it began to cry. If some of the other laughs it had floated with before it had become a fairy had landed on the island before this one, they would hear the baby's cries and come to get it.

As luck would have it, though, the fairy would not, in fact, be taken by its older sisters or brothers to the warmth of their home. A strong wind had come to the island, and it plucked the flower from where it had been growing and blew it away. The baby fairy, who weighed nearly nothing at all, was taken with it. The poor thing was much to young to fly, and it could only cry as the flower was blown out to sea.

The fairy was at sea for the second time, but this time it could know what was happening, for it had been born. It cried and wailed as the flower was blown over the sea. It was a good thing the wind was so strong, for if the flower had fallen into the sea, the baby would certainly have drowned.

Soon, the baby grew tired and fell asleep in the flower. The winds blew on, and soon, the flower was floating over an island. At that moment, the wind stopped. The flower, with the baby fairy inside, fell to the ground with a bump. A moment earlier, and the fairy would have fallen into the ocean before the island. A moment later, and the fairy would have been past the island and would have drowned in the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

The baby, awoken by the startling crash to the ground, began to cry. It looked around itself and cried all the harder.

Suddenly, a flower lit up. The silhouette of a fairy stretching and yawning inside the flower was what the baby could see. More flowers were illuminated, and they opened.

The first flower that had lit up was the first one that opened. A fairy flew out, rubbing her eyes and looking around in confusion. More fairies flew out of the flowers, looking around and trying to see where the sound was coming from.

Finally, they saw the purple flower on the ground. The fairies fluttered to it slowly, wondering what could be making the sound. A fairy pulled the petals of the flower up and looked inside. She was surprised by what she saw.

"It's a baby!" she cried.

Another fairy in orange asked, "What kind of baby? I don't recognize those cries."

"Is it a baby dragonfly?" asked a different fairy.

The first fairy shook her head. "No," she said. "It's a baby fairy."

* * *

"But that's impossible!" a fairy cried. "I've never seen a baby fairy. We're born fully grown!"

In response, the fairy picked up the baby and held it over her head, showing everyone. Its wings fluttered, and there was no mistaking what it was. Pandemonium broke out among the fairies, and they didn't even hear the beating of large wings behind them.

"Fairies, what is going on out here?" a regal voice asked.

The fairies turned around and saw a figure with golden wings hovering behind them. "Queen Clarion," the fairies said. "We have found something very strange."

"And what might it be?" asked the queen.

The fairy holding the baby flew to the front of the group. "It's a baby fairy!" she cried.

The queen was perplexed. She took the baby fairy in her arms. "Where did it come from?" she asked.

"It was in this flower," said a fairy, picking up the purple flower.

Queen Clarion smiled. "Garden fairies, what kind of flower is this?" she asked.

The garden fairies gathered around and looked at the flower, talking among themselves. "It looks to be some kind of lily," said one, "but it's not from Never Land. I don't know where it came from."

Queen Clarion scratched her head. "The baby must be a different kind of fairy from a different place, but since we don't know where, it will have to stay here," she said. She turned to a water fairy and said, "Aqua, since you are the newest arrival, I would like you to take care of this baby fairy tonight. Tomorrow, we can hopefully determine what talent this fairy is."

Aqua nodded and took the baby. She flew away to her house, carrying the baby fairy.


End file.
